Is Love Only Wanted? Or Needed?
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Gumball faces a tragic moment when Penny leaves him for Tobias, he and his family go on vacation and his world changes when he falls in love-all over again. GumballXOC DarwinXOC AnaisXOC PLEASE R&R! Rated T. It's a really great story! :D Give it a try. XD
1. Pwned Teachers and Breakups

Is Love Only Wanted? Or Needed?

Chapter 1 Pwned Teachers and Breakups

It was the beginning of summer and the rays of sun shone through the branches of the trees in the peaceful suburb me and my family live in. Today was the last day of my first year of junior high. Thank God. Ms. Simian kept ranting on and on about algebra, and I rested my chin in my palm. Darwin was sleeping behind me. My sweet, beautiful, heart-stealing girlfriend Penny was sitting next to me, I loved her and this summer was going to be a blast because I was going to meet her at the beach!

Ms . Simian slammed her ruler on Darwin's desk and he bolted up. "That's better." She murmured. Darwin sighed and turned red from embarrassment. A few kids snickered and I shot them glares. No one messes with my brother. I groaned. I hated Ms. Simian. Penny tapped her French tip nails on the wood of her desk. I looked at the clock and my hands were in fists against my desk, just a few more seconds left! My boring frown stretched into a huge grin. Banana Joe hopped on his desk and counted down from 5, me and all the boys in the class joined In. The girls were all giggling, besides Tina and Carrie.

The bell rang and we all bolted out the door, me, Darwin, and Anais led the huge group of students to the doors. Until Ms. Simian stood in front of us, we showed no sign of stopping and we trampled her. Mr. Brown was pissed, he ran over to help her, but we trampled him as well. We all flew out the door. FREEDOM! The fresh air, the sunlight, the mountains! I screamed, "WOOHOOO!" Penny walked over to me with a frown on her face. Tobias was behind her with his arms crossed. I hated that jerk. I always had.

She looked at the ground and sighed, "Gumball, I need to tell you something important that is serious and not a joke." She stated. "Okay," I agreed. "I'm breaking up with you." She mumbled quietly. "What!" I squeaked. "WHY?" I yelled, my stomach churned and my eyes swelled with tears. "Because, I love Tobias, and besides, you're better off single." Penny finished. "Ready to go to my house babe?" Tobias put a hand around her neck and she leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked away.

The tears escaped and I sat on the pavement. Darwin ran over to me and put a fin on my back. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Penny broke up with me for stupid Tobias! STUPID! STUPID! STUPIIIIDDDDD!" I yelled. "Relax, I'm here for you dude. We'll find you a new girlfriend." He smiled and hugged me. I kept bawling. I wanted Penny back! I love Penny! I wiped my tears as mom rolled into the driveway. I cried in the car. "Gumball, are you okay honey?" Mom asked as she drove. "Yeah, I just fell." I lied. "Okay, tell me if it bleeds." She replied.

"Gumball? What's really going on here?" Anais whispered. I whispered in her 4 year old ear what happened. She gasped. "That's horrible." She actually showed sympathy. "It doesn't matter." Gumball sighed, then looked out his window and let the tears flow.

(did you like? Next chappie'll be up in a bit. XD) 


	2. Tears and Nasty Sights

Is Love Only Wanted? Or Needed?

Chapter 2 Tears and Nasty Sights

I sat next to dad on the couch. "You okay son?" he asked. "No." I replied. "What's the deal with girls?" I continued. "Well son, I have no idea.' He answered. "I mean, why would one leave you for someone else?" I asked. "Well, maybe she would grow tired of him, or she would think it's what's best, I think."

He replied. I just looked the opposite direction. It began to rain and thunder outside. I went upstairs and sat near my window. I could see Penny's house. I could see Tobias had changed his mind and went to her house. I heard faint laughter, I saw Tobias grabbing her and kissing her, I turned away and tears streamed down my face.

I silently cried, I could hear Darwin singing in the shower. I sighed and turned around, then I got the shock of my life. Tobias was taking her shirt off! I have to rescue her! I jumped out in nothing but my shorts, I went through the window and the rain made me slide. I stopped at the gutters and then I jumped and broke through Penny's window.

She put her hands over herself and Tobias did the same. "Gumball! Get out of here you pervert!" Tobias yelled. "Penny I'm here to save you!" I panted. "I don't need rescuing Gumball!" she exclaimed angrily. "Yeah, now get out!" Tobias yelled, I crawled through the broken window and jumped back on my roof, and into my room.

I watched emotionlessly as he violated her. Poor Penny, Poor, Poor, Penny. Why should I care? She left me for that turd! Let her suffer! I let myself cry again, I was cold from the rain, so I just went back outside and sat on the edge of the roof, the rain soaking my blue fur.

I rested my head between my knees, and then heard a knock at the window, I looked over and Darwin had a towel and some shorts for me, so I crawled back in. "You okay?" he asked. "No. Tobias and Penny are," I shuddered. "Having it." I finished. Darwin's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ewww!" he exclaimed. I dried myself off and put my shorts on. I nodded in agreement and I lied in my bunk bed. "Darwin?" I began. "Yeah?" he asked. "Thanks." I thanked. "For what?" he asked. "For being there for me." I finished.

He smiled, "Your welcome." Then he nestled himself in his outgrown fish bowl, and fell asleep. I rolled over and held onto my cover, and then I almost dozed off. But I couldn't sleep, hearing the sick sayings and nasty noises from next door. I frowned nastily. I yawned and my body gave in and I slept.


	3. Positive Tests and Beautiful Girls

Is Love Only Wanted? Or Needed?

Chapter 3: Positive Tests and Beautiful Girls

3 weeks later…

I finally finished packing my items for the beach; I let out a sigh and threw my bags in the back of the trunk of the car. We had 15 more minutes until we left since Mom was in the shower. Me and Darwin sat outside and waited. "I'm starting to feel a little bit better dude." I said. "That's good, you're lucky you had a girlfriend that wasn't using you." Darwin frowned. I patted his back. "You'll find her someday." I winked. "All done," Mom smiled, she was wearing a short sky blue dress, up to her thighs with high heels. Dad whistled. Anais rolled her eyes. "Everyone get in the car," she ordered.

"Okay," we all agreed and got in. Penny and Tobias were already in Penny's parents bright red corvette. Tobias's parents waved goodbye as our cars backed out and unison and took off. 

At the hotel…

Me and Darwin and Anais were putting our heads up to the wall, we could hear Tobias and Penny arguing, Mom and Dad were asleep, so we snuck up. "It's your fault you got me pregnant Tobias! I hate you! I knew I should have stayed with Gumball! At least he was considerate!" she yelled. "How about you shut up! I can't help what I did! It's already done. Go get an abortion. I don't care about you." He yelled. My eyes widened and my heart ached, Darwin and Anais's faces both resembled pure interest.

"Tobias! You never cared did you?" she asked. "No! All I wanted was to get some!" He yelled. "I didn't think this would happen! I swear I wore one!" he cried. "It must of torn, okay at least I know this was an accident now." She mumbled. "Well now what do we do with a stupid baby?" he asked. "I don't know," she began to cry. I wondered what the baby would look like, my forehead wrinkled in disgust. I felt a painful lump in my throat and got back in bed.

At the lemonade stand at the beach…

I sat at a small table with Darwin, we sipped our lemonades. Suddenly, something caught my eye. My heart pumped hard, a chill went up my spine and little red hearts popped up in my eyes. A light lavender kitten about my age, was skateboarding near me. Her shining fur flew back and her baby blue eyes shimmered, she looked at me and waved sweetly, her eyes shutting cutely. My jaw dropped.

She was wearing a blue bikini top with white straps and basketball shorts down to her knees. Behind her was a silver goldfish with a brown sundress with a bow on the front, wearing a wide brim matching hat, she roller skated past Darwin and winked at him, he gulped, his eyes got hearts as well and he fell backwards out of his chair.

"Darwin… I think I'm in love." I stated, still having the same expression I did when I saw that girl. "Yeah, me to." He agreed as he lay in the sand, his legs in the air.


	4. An Angel and Acceptance

Is Love Only Wanted? Or Needed?

Chapter 4: An Angel and Acceptance

That evening me and Darwin went to the arcade, and I saw her again, with her friend of course. Me, being the master of romance, I stood in front of her and put my elbow on the wall. I blushed and said, "Hey pretty lady," she giggled and blushed. "Hi, you're the boy I saw earlier." She stated.

"Yeah, My name is Gumball Watterson." I greeted, I kissed her paw and my face went all cute. Hers did the same. Darwin walked up to that silver goldfish and he moved his feet around and looked at the ground, he being extremely shy. "Hi." He squeaked.

"Hi. I'm May." She smiled. "I'm Darwin." He replied. He didn't really get to see what her face looked like, so he looked up and gasped, she had long eyelashes, beautiful hazel eyes, and a gorgeous smile. He blushed. "You're an angel." He complimented. She turned red and smiled, her eyes shutting.

"I'm Ever ." She wrapped her arms around me and I turned dark, dark red, and I smiled and shut my eyes and I hugged her back. She released. "I love you." I said, my eyes widened when I realized what had just slipped out of my mouth. Her expression was blank. "Maybe you want to… love me back?" I squeaked. "I'd love to love you back." She giggled, and then kissed my cheek. My baby face came up again.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Darwin asked May quickly. May smiled and nodded her head. I could see Darwin wipe a swear drop off his forehead. We took our new girlfriends hands and walked out on the beach.

Darwin and May sat in the sand, she began to bury him and he smiled all big and made silly faces that made her laugh. "I think I like you Darwin." She complimented, patting the sand on his shoulder gently. "I think I like you to May." He replied. "A lot." He finished. She smiled, then Darwin realized what was about to happen and he shut his eyes and her lips pressed gently against his.

She let go, and he looked loopy. She giggled. Me and Ever began to walk where the small tides came up, they washed against our paws, but we didn't care. She squeezed my hand and I squeezed hers back. I looked to my left and my eyes widened, Tobias had a hand on Penny's stomach and he kissed her. He must have accepted it, I thought he didn't care. That pig needed to be slapped. I hated him so much; he just made me extremely mad.

But I was happy he decided to stay with Penny and hopefully would actually care about the baby. I sighed. "You know I have a sister," Ever said out of the blue. "Yeah, me to." I replied. "Her name is Tina." She whispered. "That's funny, because we have this mean T-Rex at our school named Tina Rex." I answered.

"That's my sister." Ever stated.


	5. WHAT? and other things

Is Love Only Wanted? Or Needed?

Chapter 5: WHAT? And Meeting the Watterson's, and a little brother. (THIS IS ONE OF MY LONGER CHAPPIES) XD

"She is y-y-y-your s-s-s-s-sister?" I squeaked. WHAT THE HECK DUDE? "Yes, I'm her adopted younger sister." Ever replied. My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped. "Then why do I never see you at school?" I asked. "I'm home schooled." She answered.

I nodded, "Is life bad with her?" I asked. She didn't say anything. "Does this answer your question?" she mumbled as she showed me a big bite mark on his side. "Good god Ever, did you go to the hospital?" I asked. I can't even imagine. "No, I didn't." she answered.

"You need to get that checked out, it could hurt you." I stated. "No Gumball!" she yelled back. "How did this happen?" I questioned, my forehead wrinkled with confusion.

"Well, Tina told me to do something for her, and I said no, and she bit me." She answered, I could see her eyes watering and my heart sank. She burst out in tears and cried into my shoulder. I frowned, and then wrapped my arms around her back.

"I can't stand… it." She cried through her breaths. "It's okay," I whispered, I rubbed her back in a comforting gesture, she continued crying until she released and wiped her tears away with her fur.

"Gumball, you're the only nice person I've met in my life." She said quietly. I took both of her paws. "Look at me." I commanded sternly. She looked up at me. "I'm taking you to the doctor, and I'm not letting you suffer with them anymore." I said as firm as possible.

"I can't do this or else I'll have to move back to Colorado." She explained. "No you're not, your coming with me that way you won't have to feel that pain anymore." I ordered.

"No Gumball!" she yapped. "Ever, you can't leave now, we really have something and there will never be anyone like you in my life, never again!" I exclaimed, squeezing her paws.

Another tear rolled down her cheek. Darwin and May were still playing in the sand, unaware of what was happening. "You still have Penny…" she mumbled.

"How do you know who she is?" I tried to contain my anger and disappointment. "Because I've talked to her. She loves you, she's probably better for you." Ever added in.

"No, she left me, and now I have you, and I want you to stay," I continued. "Gumball, I understand, well, okay. I'll go to the doctor and stay with you."

My eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" I squealed quietly. She nodded and smiled. The summer breezes hit us, and I realized mom was probably freaking out right now. "Come on, your coming with me." "But Gumball, If they took me in I'd be your sister right?" she raised an eyebrow. "No, I'll tell them you just need a place to stay."

"Darwin! We're leaving!" I yelled. Darwin frowned and looked at May. "Bye," he frowned. "Bye," she replied, hugging him, his baby face came on again and I smirked. May waved as she walked away. Darwin ran and caught up with us. "Why is Ever coming with us?" he asked. "She needs a place to stay." I answered. "Oh," he whispered. We entered the hotel and went up to our room.

I knocked at the door. Mom opened the door and looked at Ever. "Gumball, who's your little friend?" she asked. "Mom, This is Ever and she needs a place to stay." I introduced her. "Hi." She greeted and shook Mom's hand. "Well…" I could tell mom was thinking about it. "Why does she need a place to stay?" she pondered.

"She's hurt." I answered. I showed her the bite mark on her side. Mom's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Oh my, come in by all means, I'll let you eat and tomorrow we'll take you to the doctor." She said kindly, letting her in. She sat her on the recliner. "Now you don't move," Mom ordered.

Ever raised an eyebrow and looked around. Mom bought her some popcorn and a drink. Ever ate it quickly. I frowned, she must have been starving. Mom began to put stuff on her wound. "Gumball, who is that?" Dad asked. "That's just my friend." I told him. He nodded and slouched on the couch, then propped his feet on the coffee table.

"Richard, feet off of the table." Mom said firmly. Dad frowned, and did what he was told. Once mom was done spoiling Ever, I showed her the upstairs. "This is nice, I've never been in a place like this." She complimented. I smiled. Anais raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" she asked. "My friend," I answered. "OH NO!" Ever cried. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I forgot about my little brother! He's at my parents rental house! I have to get him!" she exclaimed.

"Wait! I need to come!" I yelled. She opened the window, then she searched our hotel room high and low until she saw some decorative rope strung around the closet, she ripped it off and tied it the bed post. We were both light weight, so we slid down, we screamed since our hands burned. We made it to the bottom and I ran after her as she began to run to a small house, it had cobwebs everywhere. She snuck in very quietly, and about 7 minutes later returned with a little light blue rabbit about Anais's age.

"This is Skyler," she whispered. "Skyler, this is Gumball." "Hi." He said. "Hey," I replied. We ran back to the hotel and we went back inside. "Ok-" Anais began, she met eyes with the little boy and I could tell it was love at first sight. "Hi." Anais giggled. "Hey," Skyler answered. They began to talk, until we all got tired.

Anais and Skyler already fell asleep together. Darwin had fallen asleep. "Umm…. Gumball, where do I sleep?" she asked. I lied in my bed and patted the spot next to me. "Okay, this is awkward." She mumbled. She got in the bed and we both blushed. "G'night," I said. "G'night." She replied.


	6. Misadventures and Tina's attack

Is Love Only Wanted? Or Needed?

Chapter 6: Misadventures and Tina's attack.

I sighed; I waited impatiently in the doctor's office. Ever walked out, her wound bandaged. "I feel much better, thanks Mrs. Watterson." She thanked. Mom nodded. "We have to leave tomorrow," Mom said. "But mom, what about Ever?" I asked.

"I don't know right now, I'll think about it." Mom replied. I hope she'll be able to come along! Darwin sighed, mom paid for the bandages and check up and we went back outside. "You kids have fun, be back by 8." She stated as she and Dad walked back.

Darwin saw May and his eyes had little pink hearts as he ran over to her. I smirked. I whistled casually, then took Ever's paw. She blushed. I also saw Skyler and Anais making sandcastles. I smiled. "I think Anais likes Skyler." I stated.

"Me to," Ever agreed. "I'm bored, wanna go have some misadventures?" I asked. She laughed sweetly, "Sure." She replied. I started to feel like I was with Penny all over again. "You know how to ride?" she asked, moving her skateboard from under her arm. "Yeah?" I squeaked.

"Let's ride." She suggested. "Okay," I answered. I got on and she wrapped her arms around my stomach, my baby face popped up and I blushed. "Ready?" she asked. "I g-" I began. I screamed as she began to kick, we began going down a steep hill, "WOOOO!" she yelled. I began to laugh, this was kind of fun! Until we hit a rock and flew into the air. Our fur flew back and she still held on to me as we began to fall.

We landed painfully on the sand below. Me and Ever groaned In unison as we sat up. "Gosh…" she mumbled. "You okay?" I asked quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

We stood up and she gasped at how far up it was. It reminded me of the time I took that little girl's bike and tried to save Darwin from Tobias. "Okay, we can do this." I mumbled.

3 hours later…

"FINALLY!" I screamed as I wiped the grass stains from my trunks. Ever laughed. Darwin and May were at the lemonade stand. Skyler and Anais were playing in the water. Me and Ever looked at each other in shock. WATER! We both ran to save our younger siblings.

We pulled them out of the water and they both gave us annoyed looks. "Water is dangerous! Stay on the sand and play," we said exactly as the same time. We both laughed. They both rolled their eyes. They sat on the sand again, drawing in it.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked. "How about…" she began. She couldn't say another word before her sister confronted her. I stood in front of her. "Tina, leave her alone." I said firmly, oh god. I squint my eyes, turn my head away and put my paws up.

"There you are." Tina said in her dark scary voice. "RUN!" I yelled. We began to run, Darwin and May watched with shocked looks on their faces. "I have to save my sister!" I heard Skyler say. "Wait," Anais began. She kissed him quickly, then he began to run, he jumped and tackled Tina from behind, refusing to let go.

She slung him and he landed in the sand. Anais ran to his side, me and Ever continued to run. Ever most likely knew Anais would take care of him.

Ever tripped over a sandcastle, I quickly took her paws, but it was to late. No one at the beach seemed to care. Tina bit her other side and she shrieked in pain. NO! I jumped and bit Tina's leg with my sharp little teeth as hard as I could, they sunk in and I moved my head around.

Tina released her and she fell to the bottom. I was so upset, I took a hunk out of her. Tina ran away crying, and I kneeled by Ever's side. Blood ran down, and I she was shaking uncontrollably.

Darwin and May sat next to her. "What do we do? WHAT DO WE DOOOO?" Darwin yelled. Luckily, there were paramedics nearby, and I jumped in the ambulance truck as soon as they shut the doors.

Ever kept crying. I took her paw like a soon-to-be-father when his wife was in labor. My stomach churned, I felt horrible for her. I kneeled down next to her, the doctors began doing stuff to her wound. She looked at me with teary eyes, as if begging me to help.

I felt heartache for my sweet girlfriend, then I felt like I wanted vengeance.

(OH! SUSPENSE! XD! Please R&R) :) peace.


	7. The Baby and Snowball Fight!

Is Love Only Wanted? Or Needed?

Chapter 7: The Baby and Snowball Fights!

(SORRY IF YOU DID THE MATH AND DECEMBER WASN'T THE SEASON IT SHOULD BE)

8 months later…

I sat in a birthing center chair outside of Penny's delivery room, tapping my feet on the ground. Tobias sat next to me, his expression annoyed. "Why are you even here?" Tobias spat, that obnoxious rat. "Because, Penny's having a baby." I mumbled in response, looking away. He crossed his arms.

"You should be in there supporting her." I looked at him. "Why?" he asked stupidly. "She's your girlfriend and that's your baby!" I yelled back. What a moron! He adjusted his head band, then groaned. I could hear Penny's ear piercing screams. She had been doing this since I first walked in, and it had been 2 hours since then.

Then I heard a baby cry. I still couldn't believe she was 13 and had it naturally. No pain medication, no c-section, no nothing, just a plain water birth. I knew this because recently I had talked to her at school and she told me she wanted to have it naturally and that she thought it was safer that way.

Tobias's eyes got big and he entered the room. I sat out here; I began to feel impatient and childishly tossed a magazine at the wall in front of me. I still didn't know why I was really here.

Tobias was right, it was his baby. Not mine. I groaned, then found pressure squeezer, I picked it up and used my hand to scrunch it. I sat out there for 15 minutes until Tobias rolled penny out in a wheel chair. My eyes widened at the baby's appearance.

"Oh, hi Gumball." She mumbled. "Can we leave now? It smells like old people in here." Tobias insulted, looking at the ceiling. "Hey Penny," I mumbled. "It's a boy, I named him Toby." She whispered. I held it and examined it.

Looked just like Tobias, but with Penny's eyes and he was brown. "Woah," I whispered, luckily they didn't hear. "Yeah, He's cute." I mumbled, she took him in her arms and waved as Tobias quickly rolled her into the elevator. Gosh. I got up and sighed, every part of my body popped from sitting so long. I ran down the stairs, then exited the hospital.

I gasped when I felt a snowball hit my face. "HAHA! That's what you get for yelling at me back there, JERK!" Tobias snickered. "Tobias, stop." Penny stated. "Whatever. Just get Toby in the car and let's go." He shot back, he rolled the wheelchair back inside, but before he could get in the doors I made a snowball and hit him in the back of the head. "TURD!" I yelled, and then I ran.

(Short, I know. Anyways, WEIRD BABY! XD) 


	8. Love Matters and Accepting Each Other

Is Love Only Wanted? Or Needed?

The Final Chapter

Chapter 8: Love Matters and Accepting Each Other

At School

(Recess)

I sat on the ground; I missed when everything was the way it used to be. I picked up a twig and messed with an ant on the concrete. Darwin sat next to me and sighed. "You okay?" I asked. I never did mention to him about what happened at the birthing center. "How come Tobias and Penny haven't been at school?" he asked.

I gulped, uh oh. "I don't know," I lied. Just at that moment I saw Penny's car pull in the driveway. She walked out and the entire crowd of students took their attention to her, Tobias walked out and looked around, then they walked into the school, everyone ran in and mobbed them, except me and Darwin.

I couldn't lie to Darwin. "They had their baby," I said. Darwin looked at me. "Really?" he asked in a surprised tone. I nodded; a spring breeze flew through my blue fur. I missed Ever. I wanted her. I wanted to hug her again.

She decided it was best for her to go to adoption. She left me, just like Penny. It took me weeks to get over it, my brother and sister with me the entire time. As for Darwin, he had talked on webcam with May forever. It was really hard for Anais to accept it as well.

I sighed. "You miss Ever don't you?" Darwin whispered. I nodded. He put an arm around my neck in a brotherly fashion. The bell rang, then we went inside. Everyone had gone back to homeroom, except Penny who was getting something from the snack machine.

I confronted her. "Hi Penny, how are you." I asked, I sort of felt shy. "Hey Gumball, I'm not so good." She replied. "Why?" I questioned, even though I knew it wasn't my business. "Tobias put Toby up for adoption and we broke up." She mumbled. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "I think I'm okay." She replied. She slammed her locker and headed to homeroom.

…. Outside Near The Stairs ….

Everyone crowded around the stairs, waiting for the buses and their parents to pick them up. Suddenly, practically in slow motion, Ever, May, and Skyler zoomed in on May's bright red scooter/motorbike thing. Everyone's eyes widened, then "Oohs, and Ahhs". Me, Darwin and Anais's faces went all baby as we ran to our lovers.

I grabbed Ever's waist and spun her in the air before gently putting her down. She put her hands on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her.

May and Darwin had obviously made up a handshake, because they were doing one. Skyler and Anais had each other in a big hug. I looked into the eyes of my girlfriend. Penny stood next to me. "Gumball, I thought you would have… came back to me?" Penny mumbled. I looked back and forth at the girls. My first love? Or my true love?

"Penny… I'm sorry." I mumbled. "It's okay," She whispered, then walked away. "Why are you here?" I asked her. "I love you Gumball, and I can't stand to be away from you, I missed you and I want to be with you forever." She smiled. "Maybe you want to… love me back?" she giggled. "Yes," I smiled, and then kissed her. 

Mom was parked in the car, which I didn't know was there. She even slightly smiled when she saw that we kissed. I took her paws, our eyes were shiny. Tobias came up to Ever, then put his elbow on her shoulder. "You single?" he flirted.

"Tobias, You may have took Penny from me, but there's no way in hell your taking Ever." I growled. Everyone gasped. "Are you asking for a fight Watterson?" he asked. "Lay another hand on my woman and then there will be a fight." I warned, I had mom's dangerous temper when I was angry.

He held her hand and I punched him in the face. Everyone's eyes widened. He pushed me to the ground, he was about to injure me, before I kicked him in the nuts. "No more babies for you mister," I yelled. Mom got out of the car, she stood there speechless. Tobias punched me in the stomach, I squinted my eyes in pain.

"GUMBALL!" Ever cried, she was about to kneel to my side, before Tobias threw her in his parents car, they were inside grabbing some things for him. He locked the doors since they told him to hold the keys. Ever cried, banging on the door. "Let me out!" she screamed.

Darwin and May watched in shock. I couldn't fight him! He punched me in the nose, and blood spewed. Mom gasped and Anais caught her by her neck as she fainted. Ever. I wanted her to be my future wife. Maybe we'd start a family. Maybe some kittens. I grunted, then pinned Tobias to the ground and began to beat the crap out of him, I gave him a black eye and knocked a tooth out.

Mr. Brown and Mr. Small pulled me off; Ms. Simian called 911 to get Tobias. I pushed the two teachers away and punched the window, breaking it. I took Ever's paws and helped her through the window.

She hugged me, that's when I realized my rage had gotten to me. I broke Penny's heart, I beat the crap out of Tobias, I made mom faint, and I had to have two teachers take care of me.

But that didn't matter, right now, I had my girlfriend in my hometown with me, and that was all that matters. I love Ever. I always will. She's my angel.

(THE END)

3 loveee it should I make a sequel?


End file.
